The Before
by Salem14
Summary: Before Buttercup became Belladonna, she was just a sixteen year old super, living life as was planned for her. The Professor is always away and her perfect life isn't quite what it seems. When an unexpected person from her past comes back into her life, will she realize what she truly wants, or will she just stay doing the expected, and in the end... Will she make the right choice?
1. The Beginning

**_This is the first fan fiction I've ever written, and the third to be published on here... I don't own the rights to the Power Puff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, or any song I may use throughout the fan fiction. All rights go to the respective owners, I just liked to write this._**

* * *

Hello,  
My name is Buttercup Utonium. I am fifteen years old, and live with my sisters Bubbles and Blossom. I would live with Professor Utonium too, if he were ever home. My sisters and I make up the Powerpuff Girls; we have superpowers and used to fight crime. When we turned seven though, the crimes stopped. Most of the criminals we fought were in jail, while the others just stopped trying. The Rowdyruff boys moved away from Him and Mojo and now live in a foreclosed house a few blocks down from us.

Blossom is dating Boomer, Bubbles is dating Butch, and I'm dating Brick.  
Though, sometimes I'm not quite sure why.

Princess has gone from bad to worse. She's become more vindictive and sneaky and less up front about her evil plans.

As soon as Mojo changed the Gang Green Gang took off. Him and Mojo gave everything up and tried to be good parents, but they just pushed the boys away.

A new family moved in down the street from us. They have two children, Dexter and Dee Dee. Dexter and I never clicked like he and Blossom did. He's in love with her, sometimes I really feel bad for Boomer.

Dee Dee and Bubbles were really close for a while, until Princess got involved. I hear rumors that Dee Dee has a thing for Elmer S'Glue, but that wouldn't work out, since Princess has a thing for my best friend, Mitch Mitchelson. He and Elmer don't get along, but they both have one thing in common, they can't stand those two.

I think that about covers everything. Welcome to the melancholy that is my life.

* * *

Oh  
my god...

He sat next to me confused,

"What?"

It had been 9 years, he hadn't aged a day. Why him? I moved my hand down from my cheek and buried my face on the table using my arms as barriers around me.

"Ugh..."

He just sat there confused, he didn't know what to do.

I raised my head, my eyes were watering. He was coming towards me. 'Oh God.' I wiped my eyes and half raised my head when, he touched my back, he spoke,

"Hey Buttercup."

He winked, and sat next to me. "Why so glum?"

My date went from being confused to looking like he was going to rip his head off. I took a deep breath, looked at this seventeen year old boy, whom once held and had broken my heart.

"Ace, this is Brick. He's my..."

Brick looked at me, then at Ace and declared,

"boyfriend, I'm her boyfriend and just who are you?"

Ace looked at me, I went to bury my head again, but he touched my arm. I smiled, I think they both saw it. Ace smiled and Brick gave me a look that  
said,

'What the heck are you doing?'

I chuckled and Ace simply responded,

"Do you want me to tell him or you... Damn PowerPuff, thought you had better taste..."

He smirked.

"Fell for-" Brick's glare felt as daggers.

"Oh, let me tell him.." He concluded.

I motioned to tell him to go ahead. Just then, my mortal enemy decided to intervene,

"Ace over here." I still hate Snake.

"Alas, I must go, here Buttercup, I owe you one anyway."

he left his soda, I watched him as he  
left to join his friends. I turned back.

"Who does that guy think he is? Coming over here and flirting with you! I'll kill him." Brick was near his point of no return.

"Calm yourself, I'm with you aren't I?"

I buried my head, but took a sip of the soda. I felt Brick was mad, so I raised my head. His face had matched Blossom's bow. Just then,  
they came past our table, Ace patted my back, and left his number on the table.

"Alright, who were they?" I could tell that Brick had enough.

"They are the Gang-green Gang. Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy, and Grubble. They look the same as way back then."

I took a sip, and watched them leave the foodcourt.

"Way back when?" I had to clue him in.

"Back when we would fight them. Just misdemeanors."

* * *

Brick was getting annoyed, "I get the feeling you're not telling me something."

I stood up, grabbed my purse, let out a chuckle, and said, "Let's just go."

* * *

When I got home, I ran to my room, our old room. I opened my old drawer. It had part of a broken vase, my old doll that looked like them, a pair of Ace's sunglasses, and a pic from when we hung out. They had accepted me; at least, I thought they did, I'm not really accepted much anymore. Just the sister. Well... Ace... We all had drawers like that. Blossom had one dedicated to Mojo and Bubbles had one for Him. Underneath it all was my diary. With a necklace with Ace's teeth stuck at the last entry. I flipped through. I sighed and let out a chuckle.

"Buttercup!"

Bubbles' blood curdling scream rang up the stairs.

"Tell him to leave!" I started down with a whine of my own,

"Tell who?"

"I thought we were done with them." I looked at her with confusion,  
then at the door.

"Hey."

I didn't look up just chuckled, then it hit me, my head shot up.

"Can I talk to you?..."

* * *

**_I wrote this a really long time ago, so chopping it up is going to be hard... sorry if they end in odd ways..._**


	2. A Way To Say Good Night

"Hey."

I didn't look up just chuckled, then it hit me, my head shot up.

Can I talk to you."

Bubbles let out a 'humph' and said,

"Better not let Brick catch you with him."

I shot her a look that made her shut up. I walked out and slowly closed the door behind me.

"I saw you today, you didn't call me." 'Ace has emotions?'

"You're probably curious about how I look the same. Well, after we parted ways I found Princess and she told us she could let us stay teenagers, for a  
decade. It was interesting, I couldn't say no. Mostly because, I'd get another shot at you. That's why I'm here. I know I messed up real bad, but I want to  
make it up to you. Just call me."

Just like that, he left I stood there dazed as he walked down the street. Then I heard Brick's car, 'How am I gonna explain this to him? Wait is that...  
**_Blossom?!'_**

I hid behind a bush and watched Blossom kiss Brick goodbye and get out of his car.

'Who's gonna tell Boomer?' I sat and buried my face in my knees, I couldn't hold back the tears.

I got up the strength and walked into the house. Inside Blossom was acting all innocent talking with Bubbles, I walked up to her and said,

"Either you tell Boomer or I do."

Blossom glared at me as I walked up the stairs. I went straight into my room and grabbed my phone, sat on my bed, and searched my  
pockets for Ace's number. If Brick had seen me take it, he surely would've gone berserk (ha-ha). I fumbled to find the number.

[Hey, I need to talk to you. Let's meet up at your old hideout. Tonight. -B]

I looked around and pressed send. 'What have I done?' just then, my phone buzzed.

[Great! See you then. ;-)] 'Winky face?' just then Blossom burst into my room.

"What do you mean either you tell Boomer or I do?"

"I saw you and Brick, you kissed him." I tried not to look at her, I was still hurt.

"Listen, Boomer cheated on me with Princess, Brick was there when I needed him."

She sat down on my bed next to me, hesitant to touch my shoulder. I turned around to look at her, my eyes were watering, my voice was sharp,

"How long?"

Blossom looked down, then at me, she must've just realized that I wasn't going to back down,

"Two weeks." She looked down, I started screaming,

"Two weeks? You've been seeing Brick for two weeks? Behind my back! I thought you my sister!"

"Buttercup, I am. I'm sorry, I thought you two broke up."

like that mattered to me.

"No, you can have him, and we might be sisters, but we will never be friends."

I walked out and slammed the door behind me. She called after me, but I kept walking. I grabbed my leather jacket and purse off of the couch down stairs and shoved my phone in my pocket. I put my jacket on as I reached the door, I looked back at Bubbles and slammed the door.

I slid down against the door and started crying. After a while, I put myself back together and wiped off my face. I had quite a walk to clear my head.

'Why'd I have today tonight?'

I quickly made my way to the city dump. As the sun went down I reached the entrance. The moon was high in the sky by the time I got to their door. I  
knocked, looked down and thought,

'What am I doing?'

I started to walk away, when he opened the door. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in closer, I wrapped my arms around him. A lone tear ran down my face. I buried my face in his chest, he grabbed my chin and raised my face. I stared deep into his eyes, he stared into mine. I smiled and chuckled, he let go and I looked down.

"Please come in."

I walked in and placed my jacket and purse on the chair next to Snake. I ran my hand through my hair and sat down. I looked at the guys and smiled.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

I chuckled,

"Too long."

They all stared at me and Ace took the chair next to me. No one said a word. I looked at them, then at Ace. They all looked confused. I played with the deck in front of me, but put it down and grabbed my stuff. I stood up and headed for the door.

"It was a bad idea coming over here, I'm sorry."

I closed the door behind me and headed back. Ace ran out after me.

"Wait!"

* * *

"Wait!"

he grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and apologized,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"No! I mean, I don't really know what to say... I'm still in shock that you agreed to talk to me. I... I'm sorry."

"You don't know what to say..."

I was just thinking out loud, I chuckled and started heading back towards the entrance. He grabbed me again and screamed,

"No!"

He pulled me in, kissed me, just like I always dreamt it would be, passionately, and hugged me, I put my face down, and he kissed my forehead. He whispered,

"Don't go."

I was stunned. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to their hideaway. They were grouped together by the door.

"Ahem,"

all he had to say.

"Oh... Bye."

They were as confused as I was. When they left, I looked at him,

"They'll be back. With pizza."

I laughed. He pulled me in close. Our noses touched, our eyes met, he hit a button and rock music started playing, I laughed

'Finally happiness.'

That is... Until Blossom and Bubbles came bursting through the ceiling.


	3. Pushing Up Buttercups

**Welcome to another chapter of this Buttercup Special, (I know, cheesy title, horrible word play with Pushing Up Daisies, sorry) ongoing special. Featuring Acecuppa, Brickercup, Butchercup (?), and my own personal invention, with a few suprises. I don't want to give it all away, but read on...  
Buttercup: Oh god... BUTCH? ACE? AND BRICK?! Oh god... read and review...  
Brick: She does not own PowerPuff Girls... at all...  
Buttercup:...**

* * *

'Finally happiness.'  
That is... Until Blossom and Bubbles came bursting through the ceiling.

* * *

"Let her go!"  
Blossom demanded. I looked down and then at him. He let me go. 'Blossom...'

"Good now hands up and kneel on the ground."

I looked at him, and mouthed, 'Sorry.'

"Let's go Buttercup."

They grabbed my arms and started to fly away, I waved to Ace. He waved back, but sat there confused. I looked up at them, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Saving you, duh!" Oh Bubbles. "Why?"

"Because you texted Blossom saying you needed help. Duh."

"No I didn't!"

I started flailing my arms and legs. I could still see Ace's face from a far. I could hear him say,

"See ya later kid."

"Can you let me go now?"

"Not yet, we're almost home."

"Well, what exactly did you save me from?"

They finally put me down. I dusted off my pants and rubbed my arms. They looked at each other; they couldn't come up with an answer.

"Of course. If you want me, I'll be in my room, if you're gonna save me again."

They looked at each other again and came in. A little while later there was a knock at my window. It was Ace, he was on his gangs shoulders.

"You forgot something."

He handed me my purse and jacket.

"Thanks." I took my things back and went to put them down.

"Wait. One more thing."

He grabbed me and kissed me ever so slightly.

"See ya later kid."

He climbed back down. I smiled and closed my window. I was lovestruck, I fumbled around trying to get into bed. Something inside me though that Ace was saying goodnight, so I whispered,

"Goodnight Acie."

I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed around 10 o'clock. I walked down and scratched my head.  
"Good morning..."  
My voice was groggy.  
"Good morning Buttercup, these came for you."  
Bubbles pointed to a bouquet of baby's breath with a single red rose in the center. I picked up the card, 'Buttercup, how do I compare thee to a summer's day? Let me count the ways...' No name.  
"Do you know who sent these?"  
"I do."  
she didn't even look up.  
"Well, don't make me beg."  
"He said that I couldn't tell you. You figure it out. I mean how many guys have you been with recently?"  
I just looked at Bubbles, rubbed my eyes and went to get dressed. I came down and headed over to the park on my skateboard.

I road over to the concession stand and bought a lemonade. I rode around looking for someone I knew. I couldn't find anyone until. *Crash* "Hey! Watch it."  
I looked up to see Butch staring down at me.  
"Oh, it's just you."  
I don't know why, but something was different about him.  
"I was just out trying to clear my head."  
"Blossom told me you found out about Brick. Sorry."  
"Not your fault, there's just a lot going on. With Brick and Ace and this mystery guy, I don't know what to think or say... Or do for that matter."  
"Who's Ace?"  
"Him."  
I pointed towards the Gang Green Gang as they made their way towards us. Butch elbowed me, "Which one?"  
He laughed. I turned towards him and whispered,  
"Sunglasses."  
He started snickering,  
"Sunglasses, really?"  
He nearly fell to the floor. I started laughing with him. By the time they reached us, our faces were red and we were coughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Your face!"  
Butch and I started laughing again. "Butch!"  
I playfully shoved him, still cracking up.  
"It's true."  
Ace flashed back to when we first met. How laughing made him notice I liked him. I hit Butch's arm, playfully. Ace snapped his fingers and Big Billy grabbed Butch. Butch and I stopped laughing and realized what was happening.  
"Put the boy down! Now! Put him down Billy."  
Big Billy didn't listen to me.  
"Ace make him put Butch down! Butch blast off!"  
Butch listened to me and flew out of Billy's grips. He flew back towards me. I looked at them then at Butch, he had marks on his sides. I looked back at the Gang Green Gang with flames in my eyes. I beat four of them up and Ace began pleading.  
"Now Buttercup please. Can't we work something out?"  
"I asked you to tell Billy to put him down."  
I started beating him.  
"You don't mess with Bubbles' boyfriend."  
I spat on them and rode away with Butch. Ace mumbled something, "Bubbles'?"  
I patted Butch's back after a while, "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what happened."  
"It's fine, who were those guys?"  
he wiped off his sleeve and chuckled. "You know, Bubbles left me for Boomer."  
"They're the Gang Green Gang, they just came back into town, Ace is... Wait what?"  
I paused and Butch nodded. I covered my mouth.  
"Why?"  
"Princess is too spoiled for his blood."  
"I'm so sorry."  
My hands were still covering my mouth.  
"Yeah."  
Butch's cell started vibrating.  
"I gotta go, sorry."  
He kissed my cheek and rode off, I was still in shock.  
"What was that?"  
Ace and his gang started towards me, trying to get the dirt off of their shirts.  
"I don't know. You tell me. When I ask you to do something I expect you to do it. Especially if I beg you. You owe me that much."  
"Sorry if I don't want him touching you."  
"Who are you to say who can and can't touch me? Butch is going through a tough time. He's my friend, like I thought you were."  
I turned and put my board on the ground. Ace screamed after me as I rode away.  
"If you leave, this is it."  
I fought back tears and dug into my pocket. I threw the page of my diary about him when I was little. On the back it said,  
'I wished for you.'  
I turned my head and saw him pick it up. I rode home.

'I hope he cries.' I barged in the front door,  
"Bubbles! Who sent me the flowers? Tell me now! I don't care what they asked you to do! You have to tell me!"  
I turned about the kitchen. The door to the basement opened up.  
"Bubbles isn't here right now."  
I turned around to see him standing at the doorway.

"Did you like my flowers?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know the spacing's off... I got lazy, sue me...  
Buttercup: Yeah... Wait what?  
Ace: Ha!  
Buttercup: Grrr... What's going on here? Huh?!**  
**Butch: Chill Buttercup... ;)  
Ace: Hold up here...  
Buttercup: Wait... Guys, what is this place?**


	4. Even Flowers-Die

**I am so sorry, I completely forgot that I haven't updated, please read, there is so much more left to the story, don't give up on me yet... I, Salem14, do not own the PPG or Dexter's Laboratory. Read and review... There's more to come**

* * *

_"Did you like my flowers?"_

* * *

"Did you like my flowers?"

An evil smirk came over him. I stood confused and half terrified.

"Yes my flowers."

He started towards me, I backed up until I hit the couch.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you get away with kissing another guy did you." He got closer, I gulped.

"You see, when Brick wants something, he gets it, whether he receives it or takes it, by force, is totally up to you."

I held onto the back of the couch. He held his switchblade up, waving it before me.

"What do you want with me?"

'I can't fight him, he has the same powers as I do?'

"What I want my dear Buttercup, is... You!"

He held his switchblade centimeters from my face. My breath was heavy. I could feel sweat fall down my face. He lunged at me, I fell back and bumped my head.

* * *

I had blacked out. When I came to, I was tied to a chair. Brick was leaning up against a wall, blade in hand. I looked around the room, an old cellar, it smelled of moth balls and mildew. I doubt anyone's been down here in ages. There was a small window at the top of one of the walls, but all I could see was grass. Suddenly Brick was full of life, his eyes shot open. He came over,

"Shhh..."

he placed duct tape over my mouth. I tried to scream for help, but even I couldn't understand myself.

"Shhh..."

He repeated as he closed the door. I was alone. I waited to make sure he was gone. I heard a door close and I tore out of the ropes. I ripped the tape off and,"Ow!" I ran up and started banging on the door and screaming,

"Help! Help me! Someone help!"

This was a storm cellar, I couldn't exactly tornado out if it. I heard Butch's voice.

"Buttercup, is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm down here! Come quick!"

I was still screaming and banging on the door, but I let out a sigh of relief. Butch ran down and unlocked and opened the door. I fell into his arms and whispered,

"Thank you."

I collapsed. I felt him put me down on a couch. As I started to come to I heard a car door slam and Butch rushed me back down stairs. He asked for my phone. I fumbled about, but managed to give it to him. He put me on the chair and ran upstairs. I heard the back door slam.

'Dang!'

I heard Brick come back into the cellar.

"Hello darling. I see the chloroform is taking its effect. I hope you don't mind. "

* * *

Now I don't know exactly, but this is what I've been told. Butch ran from the back door towards the park to find the Gang Green Gang. This is how they said it went down.

"Buttercup's in trouble," Butch ran up to them panting.

"Brick... Cellar... Stuck..."

He could barely breathe.

"Slow down, what happened to Buttercup?"

"Brick kidnapped her. I can stop him, I just need you to get her out when I do."

"Why'd you come to us?"

"You obviously care about her."

he was getting his breath back,

"I saw the way you were looking at her. She needs help."

He paused.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

"Buttercup, darling, why'd you have to kiss him? You brought this upon yourself."

"Awe, you care about me. I'm flattered."

I barely looked up at him. He came over and grabbed my cheeks, pulling my head upward. I still wouldn't look at him. He placed the blade against my cheek. He looked at me, something made his eyes go cold. I looked up at him and spat on him. He let my face go, my head fell.

"Very well."

Brick and I heard a door close upstairs.

He went up and told me not to say a word. I let my head fall. When he was gone, I heard a knock at the window. I looked over to see Ace's face. I looked back realizing I'd rather face Brick right now. I heard a knock again, and saw him mouth,

"Come here."

I shot him a look and got up to walk over. He cracked it open,

"We're here to save you."

"I like my chances."

I blasted through the floor in the middle of Brick and Butch fighting. I saw the anger in Brick's face and the awe in Butch's. I stayed mid air for a minute. Brick lunged at me. "Fly away! Run! Please, go!"

I looked at Butch, then at Brick, I flew off.

Brick started off after me. I couldn't out run him. I stopped and waited for him. He came towards me, screaming.

'Embarrass him. Make him a clown.' when he reached me, I flipped him and grabbed his hat. I flew down and messed up his hair.

"Stop that! Give it back!"

Brick started screaming commands. "Awe baby boy can't handle the pressure? Baby boy wanna fall down and sweep?"

Brick was enraged, his face went red. I flew around him.

"Does Bricky not wike mean girl beating him?"

His face went red, but his size decreased. I scooped him up, his arms and legs flailing. I cupped my hands and flew back to Butch. I handed him his brother and fell back onto his couch.

"Thanks for letting him off easy. He won't do anything like this again."

I just sighed and laid there.

"How many times do I have to fight this fight?"

I sat up and stared at Butch. He put his brother under a cup. He started walking over towards me. I sat up right and stared at him. He sat next to me. He patted my leg,

"I don't know."

He sighed and walked away. I left that retched place and started down the street. I felt my cheek, there was a cut from the blade and blood running down mycheek. I let out a hearty sigh and froze.

"Why can't life be normal? Just for once."

"Because you're not normal... You're special."

* * *

**Cliff hanger-sorta. There, the hiatus is almost coming, please be patient... I am so sorry...  
Buttercup: And you better not forget again  
Brick: Or she'll be mine!  
Ace: Grr...  
Big Billy: Thought power puffs had better taste...  
Brick: Obviously not.  
Mitch: Read and Review**


	5. The Call

**Longest cliffhanger ever, I am so sorry, I promise i'll update again soon. After championships i'm all yours. I do not own the rights to the PowerPuff Girls, or Dexter's Laboratory, read and review :)**

* * *

"Because  
you're not normal... You're special."

* * *

I laughed and went on. This was all too familiar. I finally got home around  
nine. I ignored Blossom and Bubbles' questions about the cut and my location  
for the day. I just went upstairs and fell down onto my bed. I laid on my back  
and grabbed my hunchback doll and the pictures of me and Butch at the movies.

'Who do you want Buttercup?'

I put them down and sighed. I didn't know. I let myself drift off, something  
that I desperately needed to do.

"Ugh!"

I turned and tried to cover my ears. My phone was going off.  
"Butch..."

I reluctantly picked up the phone and with my groggiest voice said,  
"Butch... It's been along day..."

"It's an emergency! Meet me outside City Hall, like now!"

His voice sounded upset and serious.

"Fine."

I ended the conversation and started flying, drowsily. What I saw there woke me  
up.

I saw a mangled body being carried on a stretcher and heard the sirens of the  
ambulance and police cars. "The cops say he's Mitch Mitchelson. They don't  
know who did this or why."

Butch looked from the stretcher to my face, my hands covered my mouth, a tear  
ran down my cheek, and I was frozen. The tear upset the fresh cut, it singed.

"Mitch? Are they... Sure?"

I looked at him, he could tell I was upset.

"Will he, will he, make it?"

"They don't know yet. Do you any reason someone would hurt him?"  
"No, I,"

I glared at him,

"it wasn't Brick, was it?" "No, he's still at home, but by the  
incident earlier in the day." He paused.

"I do have a suspect."

He took a long pause and stared at me,

"Did you have a relationship with him?"

"I used to have a crush on him. We never got together or anything. I saw  
him today. I wanted to give all this up, he told me to keep fighting."

I stared at the stretcher,

"You think this is because of me?" Butch nodded. I whispered,

"I'm so sorry."

I fell to my knees, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I saw Mitch raise his head,  
and say,

"Buttercup."

My heart sank. Butch bent down with me and held me. He tried to make it better,  
but nothing could make this better. My best friend is mangled atop an emergency  
room stretcher, all because of me, I looked up at him, tears in eyes and I just  
put my head down.

"So you're saying you think it's,"

I rubbed my nose.

"You think it's Ace and them?"

He nodded, I put my head down, but there were flames in my eyes. I bursted  
upward and flew towards the dump.

I crashed into their shack, I was screaming,

"Why? How could you! Die! Why?" I started attacking them. Lil' Arturo  
got tangled up in Snake and Grubble was inside of Big Billy's belly button,  
while Ace had two black eyes, a broken nose, and two teeth missing. They were  
all moaning, make the most horrible, blood curdling sound. I spat on Ace.

"I hope you cry." I stifled.

I started walking away. I was holding back tears. Butch caught up with me at  
the entrance,

"You okay?"

He took a good look at me.

"What happened?"

I wiped the blood off of my nose.

"I made them pay. Like they did to Mitch."

I spat again and looked down, not stopping. Butch was walking behind me, afraid  
of what I might do. Something inside of me snapped. "What'd he even do? He  
didn't do anything to them! Mitch was innocent!"

I started walking backwards and shouting.

"I hope they pay."

The anger went away and my eyes swelled up, I turned back around, "He was  
my best friend!"

I started to cry again. The walk seemed like the longest twenty minutes of my  
life. I ended up sitting on a park bench, face in hand, hands on knees, my eyes  
were swelling up. People would stop and stare, but no one dared say anything.  
What would they say? I'm powerful and at the moment, unstable, any little thing  
could set me off. I stopped crying and held my forehead, I had such a headache.  
Butch sat next to me, he put his hand on my leg.

"Come on."

I picked my head up and looked at him,

"Where?"

He pulled me up,

"There's someone you need to see."

I reluctantly went with him, he held onto me so I wouldn't fall. We started  
walking for what seemed like hours,

'Butch, you really need to get a car.' I chuckled, then headed on. I now knew  
our destination, Townsville Hospital. I grabbed Butch's arm and started  
dragging him there. By the time we reached the hospital, the sun had long since  
risen. We finally reached the front desk,

"Mitch Mitchelson's room, please." Her blonde hair was in a messy bun  
and her uniform had teriyaki sauce on it.

"Mr. Mitchelson is recovering from surgery. He's sleeping."

I looked at Butch and felt my eyes start to swell up.

"Please just let us see him. You don't know what she's gone through to get  
here."

The nurse at the desk looked us up and down.

"You have twenty minutes."

I finally felt peace, I looked at Butch and smiled.

"Room 220."

"Thank you. Thank you!"

Butch started pushing me as I waved back to her. Butch brought me to the  
elevator, but I was too impatient, I ran up the stairwell, he chased after me.  
When I got up there, I grabbed the nearest doctor, "Room 220?"

He pointed to a room in the middle of the hall.

"Wait! You can't go in there!"

Butch finally made it up the stairs, the doctor stopped him,

"Are you with her?"

"Yeah."

He paused.

"Why?"

I turned around and motioned for him to come to me,

"Over here!"

I walked into Mitch's room. I was breathing heavily and leaned against the  
door. Mitch must've heard me, because he started to come to.

I walked over and sat on the chair next to him. He had bandages on his head,  
his right leg was in a cast, his left arm was in a sling, and his nose was  
broken. I held onto the railing and started to cry. He grabbed my arm,

"No tears for me."

I couldn't help but smile,

"It's all my fault."

I wiped my eyes.

"Don't talk like that, I don't blame you."

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is talking to you."

He looked at me.

"I want the last thing is see, to be your beautiful face..."

Tears started to gather up in my eyes. He playfully pushed my chin. Mitch's  
face went pale, I grabbed him and shook him,

"Stay with me!"

Doctors and nurses ran into the room, they started to push me back and closed a  
curtain and him, Butch started pulling me backwards, "Mitch!"

I threw my arm out into the air. I heard him mumble "Buttercup..."

I heard a long loud high pitched noise.

Mitch was gone. Butch pulled me into the hall. The doctor came out a few  
minutes later, the attempts to save Mitch were pointless. They couldn't save  
him.

"Did he,"

I paused,

"What were his last words?"

"He said tell her,"

the doctor paused,

"tell her."

* * *

**That's all for now. Please comment or review, follow the story or me for more fun updates... just three weeks... AHHH! This is more of a solemn chapter, and I'm sorry... there should be more excitement to come... :)**


	6. The Truth

**So, I'm trying to keep up my promise and update more often, so yeah, let me know what you think. This chapter is partially inspired by, My Girl's Ex Boyfriend, Shy Boy, and Inevitable.  
Butch: Now that's a playlist...  
Ace: Shut up Pretty boy!  
Butch: Make me green bean!  
Ace: Kid, don't make me get your momma, oh wait...!  
Arturo: Ace, please... not now...  
Butch: Yeah Ace, listen to him, not here.  
Ace: If you think for a second you've won this then you're-  
Buttercup: Oh shut up the lot of you...  
Snake: Ssssaaaalllleeemm fffooouuurrrttteeennn doooeesssssnnn'tttt ooowwwnnnsss ttthhheee PowwwerrrPufffssss Girrrlllsss  
Big Billy: Dah! Reads and reviews...  
Grubber: Ppplllltttt**

* * *

_"He said tell her," the doctor paused, "tell her."_

* * *

"Tell me what?"

I was nearly screaming.

"That was it."

I fell to the floor. I looked up at Butch. My misery turned to anger. I stared at Mitch's lifeless body, I grabbed Butch's arm and blasted off. I flew us to  
the dump.

We crashed into the shack. Snake, Arturo, Billy, and Grubble were hiding under their poker table. Butch stood terrified. My eyes were cold. I looked at the gang, they pointed to Ace leaning up against the wall. I turned around and just looked at him. There were flames in my eyes, fear in his. Butch fell to his dog position, I looked at him, the flames went out. Pain came back, I unclenched my fists. I looked at the boys, then at Butch. I sighed,

'No tears.'

"I'm sick of you rogue Romeos."

I walked out the door, half way to the entrance, I stopped, I looked at the beaten down shack, then at my hands,I had to unclench them again. I sighed.

'What have I done?'

I started to walk back. I stared at the shack, thought about Mitch, and "Where's Butch?"

'Oh no! They're probably hurting him!'

I started running.

'Mitch was fast but he couldn't run forever. Butch can't fly forever.'

I ran to the side and peered in through the window.

"What the?"

'They weren't hurting him, they're laughing?'

Butch's head turned. They saw me. I put my head against the wood.

"Big Billy..."

Billy grabbed me from behind and brought me in.

"Put me down!"

I started squirming.

"Okay..."

He dropped me, I fell to my knees. I saw Ace's shoes, I looked up. "_Rogue Romeo?"_

* * *

He put his hand out for me to grab. I got up on my own.

"Yeah. We're kept apart and bad things happen when we get together."

I hit the dirt off of my jacket.

"Why would you do that to him? You broke up with me."

He lifted my chin,

"No, you left."

"That doesn't mean, I mean, he didn't deserve to die because of that!"

I hit his arm. He grabbed mine. I pulled away.

"Why'd I have to fall for a guy like you." I looked down.

"If you haven't noticed, Pretty Boy here, is still alive."

"I'm not talking about him."

I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I'm talking about the boy you guys beat up and left for dead."

"Whoa, we didn't touch nobody. We sure didn't kill nobody."

He looked at me and backed up. "You didn't kill him?"

I looked down in shock.

"Nope."

I sighed and looked into his eyes.

He was telling the truth. I fell into his arms. I looked at Butch, then up at Ace,

"Then who?"

He held tighter.

"I don't know kid."

He looked at me then mouthed,

"I don't know."

I let my head rest on his chest. I let out some tears, but finally felt at peace. We fell to the floor in exhaustion. The day was over, finally, the worst  
day was over, but who killed Mitch? I came to the next morning, still on Ace, Butch was laying with his head on my legs. The guys were all leaning on each other, like one big pile.

'Why can't we live like this forever?' I curled up against Ace,

"Peace."

We all finally awoke at the sound of Butch's cellphone.

It was Blossom asking if he'd seen me. I rubbed my eyes, not yet letting go.

"Why doesn't she just call me?"

I sounded so groggy that morning. I looked up at Ace, he was awake, he had one arm holding me, the other behind his head. He was smiling, I smiled,

"Is your phone even on?"

'Butch...'

I raised my head, Ace moved his arm,

' Butch!'

"I don't know."

Ace started stretching and yawned. "What time is it?"

I dug into my pocket to find my phone, and turned it on,

"Of course, 10 new messages." 'Blossom!'

"Hey a voicemail from yesterday. From before the, you know."

_"Hey, Buttercup. Don't give in. You know I'll always be with you. But I_  
_need to tell to you this, I... Hey! What!? No! Go away! Leave me alone! What_  
_are you doing..."_ It sounded like he was **choking? **

"Mitch?"

_"SSS... Shut up Kid!" _

_Dial tone._ My head shot up, we all looked at him.

"Snake?"

My voice was shaky, I was terrified. "But, why?"

Snake started shaking his arms and flailing them.

"Snake?"

Ace's voice who ted he was serious and confused.

"Daw... Boss."

'Billy not now!'

"Yeah Billy."

"Why's Snake gotz two hairs?"

I shook my head,

"What?"

I walked over to Snake. I pulled at his hair, it came off revealing a long blue  
do.

We were all in shock, the guys spoke,

"Ivy?"

"Eh Ivy?"

"Dah...Ivy?"

"Blpmpp!"

"Who's Ivy?"

"Snake's twin sister."

"Snake has a sister?"

'You've got to be kidding me.'

I looked at her and sighed.

"Why?"

'Why is there pain in your voice, huh Ace?'

"For you. I knew what was gonna happen when you two got together. I knew you'd get hurt. I saw him talking to her and I heard what he said on the phone. You'd be hurt. I had to stop him."

She ran into Ace's arms. I walked to door and stopped.

"Any other exes I should know about?"

Lil' Arturo stepped forward,

"Watch for your sisters."

Ivy looked at me..

"And that rich girl."

I sighed and started off.

"Where you going?"

I didn't answer.

'I'm sick of these bad boys, home boys, freak boys, slick boys, fresh boys... Playboys...'

"He dated Blossom? And Bubbles? Why am I not surprised?"

I walked home. I opened the door to find Blossom and Bubbles sitting at the dinner table. I looked like a mess. I had a bruise on my cheek, my clothes were torn and dirty, just like my hair.

"Where've you been?"

"With your ex."

I walked up the stairs,

"Mitch is dead."

* * *

**Ace: Solemn much Buttercup?  
Buttercup: Get away from me...  
Ace: Aw whatsa matta Cupcake?  
Arturo: Ace, lets be good and not mess with the PowerPuffs... Okay Jeffe?  
Mitch: Arghhh... Buttercup...  
Buttercup: MITCH? Mitch... are you...?  
Ace: He'll be back cupcake... **


	7. What do YOU want Buttercup?

**Hey! I'm back! Everything is now over and my laptop is fixed... I'm back baby, wooh!  
Buttercup: Uh yeah... Don't associate us with her...  
Ace: Yeah... She doesn't own us... or the power puffs...  
Buttercup: Though... for some of us *cough-ACE* it would be an improvement...  
Ace: Watch it Buttercup, you don't know-  
Buttercup: Which one of your exes will strike next you man whore?!  
Snake: Ssssseeettttlllleeesss dooooowwwwnnnnsss nnnnoooowwwsss yooouuuussss ggguuuyyyysss  
Billy: Daw... Why must dey fight?! Big Billy wants Butters in family!  
Buttercup: Billy... I  
Grubber: Pphfdpfkgtt  
Arturo: Buenos chicos... now as you say, read and review...  
Billy: Daw Boss...?  
Ace: *sigh* yes Billy?  
Billy: What's a behemottt?**

* * *

_"Mitch is dead."_

* * *

I opened the door, and whispered to myself,

"Buttercup my dear, you are officially jaded."

I sighed and closed the door behind me. I went to sit on my bed, but I fell  
backwards. I turned to face my nightstand,

''Super Glue?"

'S'Glue?'

I sighed.

''Elmer it is.''

The morning after the worst day:

My hair was sticking up. My breath was worse than a skunk and my sisters  
bombarded me with questions.

"What happened to Mitch?"

"I wonder who did it!"

"I bet it was the Gang Green Gang."

'That's enough girls!'

"You're partially right."

"You know what happened?"

I nodded.

"Well, tell us!"

They looked too eager.

"It was, Sn. It was Ivy."

They looked at each other.

"Who's Ivy?"

"Snake's sister."

I looked at them. They mouthed,

'Sister?'

I looked down.

"She was in love with Ace. She thought he would hurt him."

"Oh Buttercup."

They went to grab my hand. I grabbed my empty cereal bowl and got up. I just  
looked at the stairs and the sink.

"It's fine. Really."

"No it's not!"

"You're best friend is dead! And she has her sights your new beau."

I looked down and started washing my bowl.

"You're old beau?"

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged looks.

"Yeah, he told me."

I placed my bowl next to the sink. I started up to my room. I looked at a  
picture of our old kindergarten class and grabbed two towels. I closed the door  
and headed for the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I  
turned on the hot water and stepped in.

"Are you a shy boy?

We're in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy

He's seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy

I'm sick and tired of them fly boys, so bye bye boy

I'm in the lounge, I get a wink from a bad boy

He comes around, all puffed up like a bad boy

I'm sick and tired of them bad boys

'Brick'

'Cause I got my eye on this other guy

That can improve with his poise, he's on that no doubt

And tonight I might need a shy boy

So I gotta know, are you a shy boy?

I'm by the stage, I get a look from a rock boy

He's got the shades on indoors, like a rock boy

I'm sick and tired of them rock boys, so bye bye boy 'Ace'

Out on the floor, I get the moves from a homeboy

Tryin' to score, his body rocks like a homeboy

I'm sick and tired of them homeboys

'Butch'

'Cause I got my eye on this other guy

That can improve with his poise, he's on that no doubt

And tonight I might need a shy boy

So I gotta know, are you a shy boy?

Freak boy, 'Arturo' fresh boy 'Billy' slick boy 'Snake'

You're messin' with the tomboy

Might just knock you out like a school boy

Crude boy, 'Mitch' playboy, 'Boomer' cowboy 'Grubble'

I heard it all before boy

I'm goin' out to get me a shy boy

'Cause I got my eye on this other guy

That can improve with his poise, he's on that no doubt

And tonight I might need a shy boy

So I gotta know

I got my eye on this other guy

That can improve with his poise, he's on that no doubt

And tonight I might need a shy boy

So I gotta know, are you a shy boy?

Shy boy Shy boy Shy boy Shy boy"

I Stepped out.

"Thou shall know she can't love you."

I wrapped myself in a towel and used the other towel to wrap my head. I walked  
over to the sink and brushed my teeth. I took the head wrap out and dried the  
ends. I plugged my little green hairdryer in and dabbed my hair with my towel.

I dried my hair and quickly left the bathroom. I walked to my dresser.

'What to wear?'

"No."

"No."

"Nope!"

"Why do I even own this."

I continued to throw my outfits from my dresser.

"Perfect!"

I grabbed the green one-sleeved see-through top and pair of jean shorts and  
quickly threw them on. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess,  
I'd forgotten to brush it. I quickly went through my top drawers of my  
vanity and brushed my knotted ratty hair. I applied a fresh coat of lip gloss.  
My heart stopped.

"BUTTERCUP!"

I dropped the gloss and walked to the stairs. I hung my head over the railing.

"Bubbles?"

"More flowers came for you."

I paused.

"From GGG and."

Bubbles checked the two sets of bouquets. She was puzzled.

"Butchie... Care to explain."

I walked down and I read the cards.

'I'm sorry I wasn't your guy. We're gonna skip town for a while.

See you later kid.-GGG -'

I flipped the card over.

'I wished for you.'

'Ace...'

I smiled, but went onto the other bouquet.

'I'm the shy boy, right?

I can be you shy boy.

Please B. I can be your shy boy.

-Butchie.'

'Awe Butch!'

I smiled and smelled the flowers. I put them down and looked at Bubbles  
cleaning her's and Blossom's dishes. I shook my head.

My phone started buzzing in my hand. I looked at Bubbles.

"I should go."

I started riding towards the park. 'Why'd Butch have to send flowers? He just  
confused me.'

I walked up to him. He went to hug me.

"Hey home boy."

* * *

"Awe.  
I wanted to be your shy boy."

I just stared at him. We sat down on the bench. Our fingers centimeters from  
each others'.

'Elmer's sweet and all, but Butch. Elmer is nice to me and all. But he hated  
Mitch, and Mitch was my best friend.'

Butch inched his fingers closer to mine.

'Butch is cute and all, he was there for me with everything going on. But, he  
was Bubbles' ex.'

He looked into my eyes, I looked down at our hands then at the ground.

'What do you want Buttercup?'

I smiled.

'I want happiness. No drama, no stress. Just love. I want someone to love me.'

I looked at Butch, he was avoiding my gaze. I looked at our hands and I  
moved my fingers to touch his. I smiled, he did the same.

'Butch loves you.'

I smiled.

'Do you love Butch?'

I looked at him then at our hands.

'I think I can learn to love him.'

He put his hand over mine and something came over us.

'This is it, you're with Butch.'

I stopped smiling.

'Do I want to be Butch's girl? Am I ready for this?'

I looked at Butch and faked a smile.

'Am I ready to move on after everything that's happened?'

I stopped for a second.

'Ace wished for you too. Mitch wanted to be with you, Elmer still has a thing  
for you. Do you really want to be with Butch?'

I sighed.

'Well, do I?

I love Ace. I long for his touch. But he's gone.

I loved Mitch, but he's gone.'

I stopped smiling and looked down. I moved my hand and got up.

"I should probably go."

"Oh. Um, I."

'Stop babbling like an idiot!'

I grabbed my board and rode off. I ended up stopping at the entrance though. I  
saw Elmer, with DeeDee and Princess. They were headed in Butch's direction. I  
picked up my board and walked down the road.

'Where am I going? Mitch is gone. Ace is gone. I can't go home, not yet.'

"Watch it!"

My head shot up.

"Watch where you're going, dork."

I chuckled and playfully punched him.

He was not amused.

I headed on and bumped into him by accident.

"Sorry."

My smile went away and I just kept walking.

I clenched my fist. I punched the air and groaned then kept walking. I stopped  
and Dexter walked up to me.

"Even Behemoths need a break sometimes."

* * *

**Ace: Butters?  
Buttercup: You said he'd be back.  
Ace: Butters... I...  
Buttercup: Salem 14 does not own the rights to Shy Boy, the Powerpuff girls, or the annoying little ginger behemoth slanging genius...  
Billy: Daw... what?**


	8. Million Dollar Houses

**Welcome back to my newest installment of my first ever fanfiction, yay! I don't really want to go crazy right now, I'm not up to it, but here you go... Salem14 does not own the rights to the Power Puff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, or My Fair Lady... enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Even Behemoths need a break sometimes."_

* * *

He put his arms around me. I pushed him away.

"Shut up."

"Life's stressful isn't it? Crime, Brick, Mitch, DeeDee, and now Butch."

He paused, I interrupted his train of thought.

"Yeah, life sucks. Really takes a genius to figure that one out."

"You're just an ordinary girl."

I shot him a look.

"An extraordinary girl with ordinary wants and needs. She just wants someone to love her. But, whenever she opens up she gets hurt. So she puts up hard, rigid barriers, shields to protect her."

He looked at me.

"Am I right?"

"Show off."

"Ace used you. Mitch never told you of his feelings until too late. Elmer is with DeeDee. Brick turned out to be a psychopath and Butch, well Butch, just scares you."

"He doesn't scare me. Nothing scares me."

"Love scares you. Rejection terrifies you. Opening up makes you shiver."

I looked at him.

"So your saying I'm just too scared to be with anyone, but I should trust that Butch won't hurt me?"

He nodded.

"I was afraid of that."

A smug look came over his face.

I started walking back to the park.

"Wipe that grin off your face before I slap it off."

I went to walk over to where we were sitting, Butch was still there, but so was Princess. She was sitting next to him leaning on him, drawing imaginary circles  
on his body. I looked at him, and ran off, tears in off.

"Buttercup? Buttercup wait!"

I ran out of the park and started screaming towards Dexter.

"You were wrong!"

I stopped and rubbed my eye.

"You were wrong. He did hurt me."

I walked home, unsure of what I was supposed to do. When I arrived I didn't speak to anyone, even though Bubbles tried to talk to me. I just walked up the  
stairs and into my room. I threw my purse on the floor and fell back onto my bed. I heard something out front so I walked over to my window. I opened it and  
poked my head out. Butch was putting a note on the door.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at me.

"I want to explain."

"Words words, words, words. I'm so sick of all these words. Is this all you can do? I get them from them, now from you."

I looked down at him.

"I'm so sick of these words. If I ever hear one more it'll be too soon."

"Let me explain."

"Don't explain. If you love me, show me."

He looked up confused. I looked to the sky.

"Don't your lips hunger for mine? Don't tell me how, show me. Don't your arms long to caress me? Don't tell me how show me! Here we are and this should be a dream, don't tell me why, show me!"

I looked back down at him.

"Words hurt. And you know what they say,"

He shook his head.

"Actions speak louder than words."

I closed my window and walked over to my vanity. I grabbed my lip stick and I drew a large 'X' on my mirror. I grabbed my purse and walked out. As I walked  
across the yard, I could see Butch standing facing my window. Dumbfounded.

I walked as I passed behind him I whispered.

"Show me."

I continued walking and he eventually turned his head to see me. He looked back at my window then ran to catch up with me.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

I didn't look at him or respond. I just kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I wasn't about to tell him that. I walked about six blocks and he  
kept following me. I blasted off. I was mid air and looked back towards where he was. He was gone.

'Where'd he go?'

I turned back.

"Hi!"

I shot up high into the sky. He hesitantly flew after me.

'Ugh!'

I flew just ahead of him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I looked at him and focused.

'Disappear! Disappear! Disappear!'

I turned invisible and flew back to the street. I looked up at him and sighed. I reappeared and started walking. He just stood there in mid-air. I started  
towards downtown. I took a wrong turn and ended up in an alleyway. I tripped over an old cardboard box and just sat leaning up against the concrete wall. It  
started to pour. I threw my hands up.

"Of course!"

I buried my face in my knees and just sat there. I looked up at Butch.

"If you can see or hear me, I need you."

I buried my face again.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here?"

I smiled. I looked at his green face, his wet black glasses and his soaked hair covering most of his face. I pulled myself up.

"Ace!"

I paused and looked around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

"I ran away. Not that anyone'll notice."

He pointed up at Butch, still just staying there, mid-air.

"What about Pretty Boy?"

I crossed my arms.

"He's not, he pushed me away."

Ace put his hands on my shoulders. I just looked at the road to my right.

"Where's the Gang?"

"They skipped town. For their own good."

He looked down at me.

"They do what I tell them."

"Why aren't you with them? And,"

I sighed.

"With them and Ivy?"

"Ivy's nice and all, but I just never thought about her that way."

I let myself smile, but I still wouldn't look at him.

"But man, I need to get out of this town."

He looked down and caught my gaze, I quickly looked away.

"Somewhere without all this."

I looked up and could see the moon shine through the dark clouds. He looked up.

"Yeah."

I looked at him.

"Do you trust me?"

He didn't answer. I grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on."

I blasted off with him on my arm. I looked back at him. He was terrified. I looked back and chuckled. I smiled and flew up through the cracks in the  
clouds. We reached the moon and looked down. Ace was still clutching my arm. I'd forgotten a jacket. He must've known I was cold. He took off his jacket and  
wrapped it around me. I held the sides.

"Thanks."

I looked down and kicked the ground.

I smiled at the ground.

"So this is the moon, huh."

I nodded, still looking down. I rubbed my arm, where he had left an imprint of his hand and nails. He took off his glasses, and rubbed the lenses with his  
shirt. We were still dripping wet. We just stood there. I looked back towards Earth and saw Butch headed in our direction. I grabbed Ace's arm and we hid behind an old meteor.

"Show her? How can I show her if she won't talk to me?"

Ace and I just knelt down and watched him. His hand laid on my knee. Butch put his hand down on the rock we were hiding behind.

"How can I show her if she hates being near me."

He sighed.

"If only I could confess my love to her."

I started pulling myself up. I started towards him.

"Talk is cheap."

He turned around and just stared at me.

"You need to prove yourself."

I held onto Ace's jacket.

"Stop waiting... Be like Nike, just do it."

"Just a kiss in the moonlight?"

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in. I stared deep into his deep, dark, green eyes. I nodded. I had my arms down at my sides.

'Finally!'

He held my arms tightly and blasted off. I looked down then at him.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Proving myself."

He flew us to the nearest asteroid. I just stared at him. I didn't pull away. I didn't say a word. I just stared at him as time flew by.

'Nothing.'

* * *

**Well, that's all for today, I don't want to burden you with my problems... so I'll leave it at this: read and review :)**


End file.
